I'll Always Love You
by Renaime17
Summary: tenten and Neji just got married, then a sudden 'tragedy' happens... please review after reading...EDITED (a little)


I'll Always Love You

I do not own Naruto... If i did Neji will not die!

Neji was lying on the training grounds his arms behind his head his eyes were close, a bitter smile can be seen. As he remember what happened months ago after his and Tenten's wedding…

_Flashback_

Tenten was watching the sun set, from the hill where she and Neji always spend their time after the harsh day of training when she suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh.." she gasped, but she doesn't even have to turn around to see who it is "Neji I thought you were on a mission?" she asked as she felt him nuzzle her neck

"I just came back" he stated "Tenten..?"

"Hmmm.." she answered as she leaned her head against his shoulder

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why'd you ask?" I turn around. Eyes questioning him to his sudden question.

"Then can you do something for me then?" he asked. Lifting her chin, for him to see her reaction for what he was going to say

"Anything.."

. . . . . . . .

"Will you Marry me then"

3…2…1….

"NANI?" she shouted as the question completely register to her…and all she could feel was..

SHOCK.  
And...

SURPRISE.

Then suddenly tears began to roll down her cheeks and that alarmed Neji.  
"Tenten... is something wrong?.. I mean if you don't want to its okay I can wai – " she cut him off by tackling him to the ground crying in his chest "So… what's your answ…"  
"Yes!" she shouted it this time, as she kiss him passionately, cutting him off.

.  
.

Wedding Day the 17th day of March

"I'm so happy for you and Neji-nii-chan" Hinata stated as she handed her the flowers, Yes she got over the stuttering since she and Naruto got married and now have a one year and a half baby girl. Uzumaki Hina.

"T-thank you Hinata-chan" she's very nervous she can't even stop the stutter that escape her lips, 'don't be nervous Tenten, Neji is only behind that door, don't be nervous' she chanted

"Don't be nervous Tenten-chan," Hinata said as if reading her mind "Now the wedding's about to start. Now count to five and follow me after I walked, `kay?" she just nod, then when the door open… all gaze went to her, her heart was beating so fast and so loud that she think it might break her ribcage. So she only fixed her gaze to the man standing in the altar…Waiting for her.

It all went so fast that she just realized that its time to exchange vows.

"Tenten, we all know that we will eventually die." he stopped when he saw the frown forming in her beautiful face. "i know that this is not the right time to talk about death but, we all know that the day will come when we will all die. We only have this one lifetime ahead of us, so i promise you that i will do anything to be a good husband and father to our future children. I love you, your smile makes my day, your love is more than enough for you to complete me..."

She nearly wept when she heard the contents of Neji's vow…it was really full of his love for her.

"Neji i..." she sniffed " I promise to be always there for you when you need me. I promise to be a good wife to you and a good ka-chan to our future little Hyuuga brats..." she grinned while wiping her eyes " and yes this is not the right time to talk about death. You are my everything, i don't know what will i do without you so don't you dare to die before me! Okay? I love you so much" more tears rolling down her cheeck, and she just fould herself being held close to her love one.

Then after a few more words from the wedding counselor, he actually pronounced them husband and wife.

Neji leaned down and capture her lips… and you can hear the cheering crowd on the background, and before one of their friends congratulate them Neji whispered something to Tenten's ear...

"Will you accept me, my family, and my clan?...Mrs. Hyuuga Tenten?" Tenten stiffen and look at Neji, tears slowly forming again in her eyes.

"hai…"

.

.

.

Exactly one week after their wedding the couple was summoned by the Hokage….

"I have a mission for you two" Tsunade said drinking her sake " you have to deliver this scroll to the Rain village in three days time," she said as she handed Tenten a scroll " I know that its only been a week since you two got married but this is a very important and dangerous mission, so I am hoping that you Neji, will protect your wife" Tsunade said, pointing a finger at Neji "You will be at the gates tomorrow before the dawn breaks, understood?"

"Hai! Hokage –sama" they both said in unison. Tenten hiding a smile. Tenten is also like a daughter to the Hokage.

"Okay, dismissed!"

.  
.

After they deliver the scroll to the Rain village they decided to just camp in the forest since they were traveling for days and they're dead tired and also its already getting dark when all of the sudden they just got surrounded by Sound ninjas.

Neji estimated the numbers of their opponent, they were at least seven that are surrounding them and five hiding behind the trees, the total of twelve.

Neji looked at Tenten for he know that Tenten is very low in chakra at this very moment. If only they have enough chakra, they could easily end this fight in a blink of an eye. They can run, but it would be difficult to outrun them… so they have no choice. They have to fight.

.  
.

Neji already killed seven ninjas and Tenten killed out other three, so they have both each one to fight of. He saw Tenten at the corner of his eyes, panting harshly, she's out of chakra… a few more seconds and she will collapse then he sensed a flicker of chakra in her system.

'Strange,' he thought but were cut of when his opponent attack him, and he dodge it as he heard a rustling sound of the leaves and saw that Tenten collapse but she manage to kill her opponent.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, afraid of what happen to his wife as he saw a blood pooling around her. He is almost out of chakra too.

Then suddenly his opponent sent a bunch of kunai, and he dodge it with difficulty. Feeling kind of dizzy now so he saw his opponent get his katana that was on the ground and because he is nearly out of chakra and unable to move he just close his eyes and wait for his death to come but it never came, so he slowly open his eyes and found Tenten in front of him, the katana pass through in her body to her back, and her kunai, buried to the now lifeless man's chest. He didn't know what happened one minute he is waiting for his death and now…

Tenten fell to the ground, Neji kneeled down beside her and withdraw the katana from her body, her hands searched for his face and motioned him to leaned down so she can whisper something to his ear

"Neji… go… I don't want you to see me like this… weak.." she panted, coughing blood

"Tenten you were never weak" he said stroking her face his face void of any emotions, he need to keep calm for her...

"C'mon I'll carry you, we can still get to the gates in time so the medics can heal you…" he said it desperately and carried her carefully. After a few hours of traveling he heard Tenten spoke something..

"Neji… can we.. stop…for a while…"

"But – " she pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him

"P-Please?"

He obeyed and put her down gently on the ground "Neji… promise me tha – " she got cut off when she cough blood

"Tenten please let's go now so we can be at the gates in no time" he begged

"N-Neji… just hear… me please… p-promise me …that when.. I'm gone…" she stopped and catch her precious breath

"Tenten, don't say it that way… you will live… if we just hu – "

"Hear me… p-please… Neji… promise me…that.. you'll be…(cough) happy.. even w-when… I'm g-gone…" she cough and blood spilled out of her mouth that make Neji want to just die as well

"Re-remember… that…" she smiled weakly and caress his cheek weakly "I'll always love you!" as she slowly closed her eyes

"Tenten!" he called and shook her shoulders

"Tenten," he called again, and search for her pulse but there's none, he search for her heart beat but there were none and for the first time, Neji wept… he wept for his wife… he wept for his love…

After he calmed down a little bit he got to his feet and carry his wife back HOME...

_Konoha Gates_

Neji went through the gates carrying the limp and bloodied body of his wife and went straight to the hospital and left her body there. He didn't want to see her like that, he didn't want to remember her like that.

End of flashback

He smiled bitterly to himself… he didn't even go to her funeral (at least that's what he think)… after he left her there in the hospital he didn't see her since then, and since then he also died with her…he felt empty without her…

He felt someone lie silently beside him, someone familiar, thinking it was only Lee trying to comfort/bother him again… and hell he wanted to be alone right now!

"Lee, please just leave me alone right now, Please!" he yelled angrily

"Do I look like Lee? Huh Neji-kun" said a soft voice that he know very well, his eyes snapped open and look his side and see Tenten smiling at him. He just stare at her. Eyes wide, then he blink, he waited for her to disapper in case he was just imagining things but... she didn't disapper

"T-Tenten?" he manage to ask, maybe it is one of his friends just playing a prank on him… but it has been two months now for goodness sake! And besides, no one would dare play a prank on him or his dead.

"Who else?" the figure is still smiling at him, maybe he is crazy now but all his thoughts disappear when she give him a slight peck on the lips "So… you're just gonna stare at me like that? Hmmm…. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open…?" she teased and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Tenten…. but I thought…." He trailed off

"That I was dead?" she finished "That's because you didn't even bothered to see me" she said softly and smiled at him as she saw guilt passed in his eyes "But I understand…that you don't wanna see me like that… and I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"But, what happened?" he ask

"Tsunade-sama said that I Almost died, if you were late for at least five minutes and didn't go straight to the hospital after the mission, I could have died. She also said that my chakra only got drained and I got into a coma because of the wound in my head, and that's why I only got to see you now – " she got cut off when Neji suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and kiss her passionately on the lips

"I love you Tenten, and please don't ever leave me again" he said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck

"And I'll always love you Neji, and I will never leave you. Never." She softly ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his shoulders shook, so she just let him cry… he got to let it out some time.

Life's been hard on him, she know it… because their the same. But this I promise to myself….. that I'll never let him be alone again

Author's Note: Review please...


End file.
